Highschool Life: Love, Hate, and Laughter
by Kamira-Ruki
Summary: ZD a bit of Eiko and Vivi and Steiner and Beatrix. Some Freya and Fratley. UPDATED 2 CHAPTERS!
1. Break Ups, Attraction, Plans

Highschool Life: Love, Hate, and Laughter.  
  
Chapter 1: Arguments, breakups, hotts, ideas.  
"Dagger!" Eiko shouts from outside.  
  
"Eiko don't call me that! Mother might hear!!" Dagger shouted back.  
  
"..."  
  
"Eiko?"  
  
"Dagger?! Garnet what name is that?!" Her mother shouts.  
  
"Mum!! Uhh---" Dagger was interrupted by a silver haired boy.  
  
"Miss Alexandros, Dagger is her name for..." The silver boy explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well have fun Garnet." Her mother said.  
  
Dagger peeked out her window and saw Kuja.  
  
"Kuja! Thanks!" She said to Kuja.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll wait for you in school." Kuja said.  
  
"Ok!" Dagger replied.  
  
When Dagger finally found what she was looking for she ran downstair ate her toast, drank her milk and went straight to Eiko outside.  
  
"*pant* Eiko! It was your fault! You were lucky Kuja came!" Dagger said.  
  
"Whatever... Your lucky atleast that you got such a hot boyfriend. And I don't have one." Eiko replied.  
  
"Then hurry! I heard there was a new student he might be perfect for you!" Dagger said while dragging Eiko faster.  
  
"Waait!" Eiko stopped.  
  
"Eiko?"  
  
"You just wanna go there to meet the other new student! I heard he liked you."  
  
"Eiko!"  
  
"Sorry!" Eiko said. "Meany..." Eiko muttered under her breath.  
  
---School---  
  
"Dagger! Dagger! Looook!" Eiko whispered to Daggers ears pointing to a blonde haired boy riding a skateboard with Blank and Cinna.  
  
"Aww look his making friends already." Garnet shrugged Eiko off.  
  
"Ow! Hey... make friends with him then! Then later on you be fu--" Eiko was cut off by a very cold glare from Kuja. "Euuh... I'll just go and tell Ruby somehing!" Eiko lied and went straight to Ruby not even bothering to look back.  
  
"What are planning Dagger?" Kuja asked coldy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She replied.  
  
"Are you planning on hitting on my brother?"  
  
"What?! He's your brother...? and No! I am NOT planning on hitting or your brother!" She cried.  
  
The argument continued. And ended with a simple...  
  
"This is ending." Kuja said.  
  
"Good! I dont want to argue anyway." Dagger cried.  
  
"No, I meant this relationship is ending."  
  
"Wha--t?"  
  
"I want to break up."  
  
"Kuj-j--ja...?"  
  
He walked off leaving a sobbing Dagger. Eiko ran to Dagger after obvserving the fight.  
  
"Dagger... you okay?" Eiko asked.  
  
Sob...  
  
"Dagger?"  
  
Still sobbing.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"C'mon.. Eiko. I hate that bastard." She finally replied.  
  
They left.  
  
The blonde boy observed the fight.  
  
"Hey! Zidane!" Blank waved his hand in front of his friend.  
  
"What..? Oh yeah c'mon."  
  
"He's got the hotts for Garnet Till Alexandros." Blank said to Cinna  
  
"Blank just call her Dagger and of course he does!" Cinna replied.  
  
They both grinned.  
  
"I know this is corny but... you thinkin' wut I'm thinkin'?" Blank said.  
  
"Of course!" Cinna replied.  
  
To Be Continued! Voila!  
  
Hey I have sooo many chapters that I need to update for my other stories... this might take a while. 


	2. Dates, Movies, Jealousy

- - low voice  
  
"" Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
** Dream sequence  
  
( ) Flashback  
  
Cinna and Blank were talking about a plan to get Dagger and Zidane together in Blank's room. And also making a little 'thing'....  
  
Cinna:"You sure this is gonna work?"  
  
Blank:"Yeah yeah yeah!"  
  
Zidane enters.  
  
Cinna:"Ummm.... Blank."  
  
Blank:"What?"  
  
Zidane:"Hey guys! Whats that?"  
  
Blank:"Euuh... This? Oh... Its a Mother's Day Gift!"  
  
ZIdane:"Blank its still so far."  
  
Blank:"Yeah we know. We just wanted it to be early."  
  
Zidane:"Why?"  
  
Blank:"Uh.. Well---"  
  
Blank was interrupted when Cinna said.  
  
Cinna:"Well his mom is dying early so we just wanted to give it to her now."  
  
Blank:"What the h--- Umm... Oh yeah! Thats why. I just didn't wanna say it."  
  
Blank faked sobs.  
  
Blank:*sob* *sob*  
  
Cinna:"-that acting is awful-"  
  
ZIdane:"Oh... sorry Blank."  
  
Blank stopped 'crying'.  
  
Blank:"Yeah sure man. Let me be alone with Cinna for awhile."  
  
Zidane:"Okay sure. Bye! Hey did I told you I have a date with Freya? *grins*"  
  
Blank:"WHAT?!"  
  
Cinna:"Blank!"  
  
Blank:"What!?! Huh? Oh... COOL!!! Your soo lucky!"  
  
Zidane:"Whats up with you?"  
  
Cinna:"He's jealous! *grins*"  
  
Blank:"Am no-- Yeah I am."  
  
Zidane:"Ooookaay! Bye."  
  
Blank:"Yeah bye."  
  
Just when Zidane was out of the room Blank closed the door so fast it didn't even made a sound.  
  
Blank:"pant... Ok lets get back."  
  
Cinna:"Sure."  
  
Zidane went downstairs to only find Freya waiting.  
  
Freya:"Hey."  
  
Zidane:"Hey."  
  
Freya:"Lets go."  
  
Zidane took one more glance at Blank's door and he nodded.  
  
They left.  
  
While at the movies Zidane could have sworn he saw Dagger going in the same movie house with Eiko.  
  
Zidane:'I'm sure that was her. Damn brother had to make her cry... wait.. then I can hit on her.'  
  
Dagger:"Eiko there are no seats available."  
  
Eiko:"Hmm... wait! Look theres one beside.Kuja's.Brother."  
  
Dagger:"Eiko?"  
  
Eiko:"Umm...lets go find another seat."  
  
Dagger:"Nonsense! C'mon!"  
  
They walk over to Zidane and Freya. But when they were almost ten inches away from them Eiko insisted that Dagger would sit beside Zidane.  
  
Eiko:"Please!"  
  
Dagger:"Why?"  
  
Eiko:"Coz!!"  
  
Dagger:"Okay!"  
  
They sit down.  
  
Freya:"Zidane."  
  
Zidane:"Yeah?"  
  
Freya:"I'll just go to the bathroom."  
  
Zidane:"Yeah 'kay."  
  
Freya leaves... then...  
  
Zidane:"Hi."  
  
Eiko:"Hey!"  
  
Zidane:"Err... I mean her."  
  
Zidane pointed to Dagger.  
  
Eiko:"Yeah... *blushes*"  
  
Dagger:"Hi."  
  
Zidane:"You alone?"  
  
Dagger:"No... Eiko is with me."  
  
Zidane:"Riiiight."  
  
Freya comes back.  
  
Freya:"I'm back."  
  
Zidane:"Oh.. thats good... 'not'. "  
  
The movie ended.  
  
Eiko cant stop looking at Zidane.  
  
Dagger:"You like him."  
  
Eiko:"Huh?"  
  
Dagger:"You L-I-K-E him."  
  
Eiko:"Who?"  
  
Dagger:"Zidane!"  
  
Zidane:"Yes?"  
  
Dagger:"Ummm.... sorry I didn't mean to call you... uh... wheres your date?"  
  
Zidane:"Home. She left."  
  
Dagger:"Okay."  
  
Zidane:"Can I walk you home?"  
  
Eiko:"That is sooo nice! My house is--"  
  
Zidane:"I mean her."  
  
Eiko:"Oh!"  
  
Eiko glared at Dagger.  
  
Dagger leaned close to Eiko so noone would hear what she was gonna say.  
  
Dagger:"Sorry. I can't control fate. If he likes me... then thats it... unless he breaks up with me like..."  
  
Eiko:"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring Kuja up."  
  
Zidane heard the 'Kuja'.  
  
Zidane:"Sorry that my brother broke up with ya'."  
  
Dagger:"Oh. Its okay."  
  
Zidane:"He is such a bastard sometimes."  
  
Dagger didn't reply.  
  
Zidane:"You free tommorow?"  
  
Dagger:"Always am."  
  
She smiled. Eiko glared.  
  
Zidane:"Great! Can I take you out?"  
  
Dagger:"Yeah. That'll be great."  
  
Eiko:"Sorry to interrupt such a beautiful moment but our car is here."  
  
ZIdane:"Can't walk you home now can I?"  
  
Dagger:"Guess not. See you tommorow."  
  
Eiko:"Yes yes yes!! NOW BYE!"  
  
They went inside the car.  
  
Dagger:"What wrong with you?"  
  
Eiko:"Nothing forget it."  
  
Dagger:"Okay."  
Notes: Hey people really sorry about chapters. Hope I update soon. Bye. =)  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm make the next loooooonger! =) Promise! 


	3. Found, Showers, Teddy Bears

Oh umm one of my reviewers asked why Zidane entered school late is beacuse.... he was transfered from another school. It will be revealed in other chapters so no worries. Unless you want it to be the chapter after this... *grins* why not? Just gimme lotsa reviews. ^___^  
  
It was early morning... more like 6 in the morning. Zidane woke up findind that Blank and Cinna were already awake.  
  
"Something is going on." Zidane said wearily.  
  
Meanawhile downstairs...  
  
"No! Not there!" Blank cried.  
  
"Yeah here!" Cinna answered back.  
  
"No! Here!"  
  
"Damn it Blank it looks bad that way! Dagger won't be impressed!"  
  
"Cinna? Your gonna hit on Dagger?" Asked a voice. (Which is obviously Zidane's)  
  
The two froze.  
  
"N-n-no. Who told you that?" Said Cinna is a shivering voice.  
  
"It sounds like you are." Said Zidane in a detective kind of voice.  
  
"No were not..... were..." Blank tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"Were? What the hell is going on?!" Zidane said.  
  
"Lets tell him." Blank said while looking at Cinna.  
  
"Tell me what?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Were bringing you and Dagger together coz' we think you need a girl... like her." Explained Cinna.  
  
Zidane laughed.  
  
The two looked at each other is confused looks.  
  
"Blank, Cinna please I'm okay really... besides me and Dagger are going out today... and Blank I agree with Cinna the card doesn't look good in the part." Zidane said.  
  
"Well I'm heading for the shower." he said.  
  
Cinna and Blank looked at the hand stitched teddy bear then to Zidane walking up the stairs then to the card.  
  
"Told you." Cinna said.  
  
"Whatever."  
I know I said I would make this chapter longer... but my mom grounded me from the computer. So... now I have to sneak inside the computer room (My laptop is broken right now... trying to fix it.) late at night. So the other chapter will be on later. Sorry for the misunderstanding. And since my mom is so pitiful she gave me 15 more minutes to use the comp. Soooo sorry. Sorry again.  
  
-Kamira Ruki 


	4. Eiko, Dates, Private Cards

Dagger... errr.... Garnet's house. (We dont wan't her to be caught by her mom again now do we?)  
  
Eiko:"I cant believe your going out with HIM!"  
  
Dagger:"Why whats wrong? He seems nice."  
  
Eiko:"Dagg--- errr Garnet! He is Kuja's brother!"  
  
Dagger:"So?"  
  
Eiko:"So? So? SO?!? His brother duuuuumped you!"  
  
Dagger:"Eiko please say dumped. Don't say the 'u' part so long."  
  
Eiko:"Fine! Please dont go out with him!"  
  
Dagger:"Why do you like him?"  
  
Eiko:"Ye--- NOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Dagger:"Okay, okay, okay. Geez."  
  
Dagger... errr... Garnet's mom:"Garnet! A boy is there to see you."  
  
Dagger:"Kay' mom!"  
  
Eiko:"Please nooo!"  
  
Dagger:"Eiko you're acting silly over a boy."  
  
Eiko stopped, turned around and blushed.  
  
Dagger ran downstairs.  
  
She met Zidane sitting on a couch.  
  
Dagger:"Hey." She said shyly.  
  
Zidane:"Shall we go?"  
  
Dagger:"Yeah sure."  
  
Zidane opened the car door for Dagger. When he sat down in his seat he gave Dagger a teddy bear.  
  
Zidane:"Like it? My friends did it for you."  
  
Dagger:"Awww its so cute."  
  
Zidane:"Look theres a card I haven't read it. Blank told me not too."  
  
Dagger read the card and blushed. (It was obviously written by Blank.)  
  
Zidane:"Can I see?"  
  
Dagger:"I don't think so."  
  
Zidane:"Whats in it?"  
  
Dagger:"Lets just say I wanna keep it priavate."  
  
Zidane:"Okay."  
  
They drove off.  
Wheeeeeee!!! Well ppl thats it. SInce it almost time when my dad goes down for coffee and sees me. So bye gtg.  
  
Review! | \/ | \/ | \/ | \/ 


	5. Clubs, Voices, Decisions

Hey people! One reviwer asked me why Dagger's mom doesn't like it when Garnet is called Dagger... well who would right? ^^; and since her mom is sooo very 'you must straighten up! Stop slouching!' kinda mom.... who would want their daughter called in an exotic name ^-^; Feel free to ask me anything.  
  
P.S.: This is like gonna be the moooooost shortest chapter ever!!!! In the whole universe!!  
  
Back to the fic.  
  
Zidane:"So where do you wanna go?"  
  
Dagger:"You're the one who is suppose to decide."  
  
Zidane:"Ummm... right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They went to some club.  
  
Zidane:"Me and my friends always hang out here." He grinned.  
  
Dagger:"Really? It seems.... nice."  
  
A voice called. "Hey! What are you doing with him?!"  
  
And another familiar voice called too.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who are those voices? ^ _~ Thats for me to know and for you to find out.... the second voice is easy but the first won't be. So don't waste your time figuring the first one coz' you never will. =)  
  
Bye now. See ya' when I'm not grounded. 


	6. Z&G's ex, Cars, Blank

Wheeeee! Not grounded! Buuuuuuuut..... I have bad news... (life is so cruel sometimes!) my copm is down. SO I can only use my brother's which he uses everyday for about 8 hours a day. And I can only go to his room when he is asleep. SO I have to wake up 2 in the morning just to do this for you guys! So I'm working my butt off for you! SO deal with it!  
  
Okay.... sorry ^^; Lets get back.  
  
"Kuja?"  
  
"Ayi?"  
  
Dagger and Zidane both said together.  
  
"Who?" Dagger asked. "Ummm.... she is my ex...." Zidane said uncomfortably "but I met her in my other school... how did she get here?"  
  
"I brought her." Kuja said casually.  
  
"And I agreed... because I just wanted to see you again... but NOT with a slut!" Ayi said.  
  
"Excuse me?! But I am no slut.... but I do see one right now!" Garnet shouted.  
  
"Oooooooh!" Ayi said. Then she stopped and she smirked. " Zidane your grilfriend is so bad to me! Do something like what you always do... you always punched them if their mean to me!"  
  
Zidane blushed at the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
'M-m-m-my g-g-g-g-g-i-i-r-r-r-llll-f-friend'  
  
He took Dagger's hand and led her out of the club.  
  
"I'm sorry Dagger... I didn't know that..."  
  
"I know..." Dagger said. She looked down.  
  
"Ummm... wanna go somewhere else?" Zidane asked.  
  
Dagger suddenly found her knees interesting to look at. She nodded.  
  
"O-o-okay." Zidane opened the car door for Dagger.  
  
Dagger went in the car.  
  
She looked at Zidane while he entered. He looked at her too.  
  
Then they were just there staring at each other's own eyes, till Zidane leaned over.  
  
Dagger closed her eyes. When their faces were just centimeters away... their lips almost touching...  
  
"Zidane!"  
  
They parted.  
  
"Blank?" Zidane said while looking at the grinning Blank.  
  
Zidane glared at Blank.  
  
"Umm... I'll leave now!" Blank said. Then he quickly ran to Cinna in the other store near the club.  
  
'That Blank!' Zidane thought. Dagger giggled.  
  
"Okay lets go!" Zidane said. "Yeah!" Dagger said more cheerful.  
  
Zidane started the engine.  
  
They left. 


	7. Kuja, Ayi, FaceIt

Hi guys! Anyway shall we start.. Lets see. OK!  
  
They left.  
  
Zidane: "Where do you wanna go?"  
  
Dagger: "Anywhere is fine actually."  
  
Zidane: "Okay then."  
  
Ayi: "Kuja! You never said that there was gonna be another girl."  
  
Kuja: "Well I didn't even know that Dagger was gonna be with my brother."  
  
Ayi: "Separate them!"  
  
Kuja: "How?"  
  
Ayi: "I dunno!! Just separate them!!!!"  
  
Kuja: "Ayi, I don't think he loves you anymore"  
  
Ayi: "He does!"  
  
Kuja: "He loves Dagger."  
  
Ayi: "So not true!"  
  
Kuja: "Face it Ayi."  
  
A/N I don't have time I'm very sleepy! Sorry I'll make one by tommorow. Bye now. 


	8. Lakes, Houses, Bathrooms

Ayi: "Why did Zidane leave me."  
  
Kuja: "Because you cheated on him."  
  
Ayi: "Nobody asked you!"  
  
Kuja: "Whatever."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Zidane: "Dagger."  
  
Dagger: "Yeah?"  
  
Zidane: "Wanna go to the lake it looks really cool at night."  
  
Dagger: "Ummm. okay! But its not dark yet. Why won't we go somewhere first."  
  
Zidane: "Okay. wanna stop over at my place?"  
  
Dagger: "Yeah okay."  
  
Zidane: "Wait lets just stop first I gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
Dagger: "Okay."  
  
Someplace with a bathroom.  
  
Dagger: "Zidane I'll just check that okay?"  
  
Zidane: "Sure."  
  
When Zidane reached the bathroom door he stopped.  
  
Zidane reached for his phone, he dialed Blank's number.  
  
Blank: "Hello?"  
  
Zidane: "Blank! The place better be clean when I get there!"  
  
Blank: "Where?"  
  
Zidane: "The house!"  
  
Blank: "Who's house?"  
  
Zidane: "Our house!"  
  
Blank: "Why?"  
  
Zidane: "Coz' Dagger is coming over!!!"  
  
Blank: "Fine fine! I'll call Cinna to help me."  
  
Zidane: "Good."  
  
Zidane hang up.  
  
Dagger: "You done?"  
  
Zidane: "Ummm yeah! Lets go."  
  
... 


	9. Lust, Anger, Shame

When Zidane and Dagger reached Zidane's house, Zidane was relived to find that Blank and Cinna was just sitting on the couch watching tv. He didn't want them to do do the butler thing like before. The memory came back.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
Zidane and Ayi entered the house with Blank and Cinna dressed like butlers and talking like butlers. When Ayi sat down on the couch, Zidane asked Blank if he could talk to him for a moment.  
  
"What is it, sir?" Blank asked.  
  
"Stop it Blank!" Zidane said.  
  
"Fine! What is it?"  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Well little Ayi likes things proper and fancy." He said mockingly.  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
Blank looked at him raising a brow.  
  
"Fine! She does. a little.."  
  
Blank looked at him.  
  
"Fine a lot!"  
  
***  
  
"Zidane?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dagger waved her hand in front of him.  
  
"Ayi?" He said. 'Wait a minute! This is Dagger!!!' "No! I mean!" But before he could say anything else. Dagger ran to Blank grabbed him by the arm and asked if he could drive her home.  
  
Blank looked behind Dagger's shoulder and saw Zidane shaking his head, which meant no. Blank looked at Dagger and saw tears staring to form. Blank felt bad so he agreed.  
  
Zidane looked down. Then he was about to grab Dagger 's wrist but Cinna grabbed him.  
  
"Hey Cinna! Let me go!" Zidane said. "I can't if I did it would make matters worst. I know you Zidane. I know what your going to say." Zidane stopped struggling and looked down. letting Dagger leave. Cinna was right he would make matters worst like blabbing something even worse.  
  
'So much for the lake.'  
  
............................  
  
Dagger looked out the window of Blank's car. Blank looked at Dagger and found her very attractive. 'What am I doing.?' he asked himself. He wanted to be friend's with Dagger but it could lead to something else.. Like lust.  
  
.................................  
  
A/N::::Nice chappie ain't it? See ya tommorow. 


	10. Zidane, Dagger, Blank

'How could he still think about her?' Dagger asked herself. 'Maybe I was overacting, he could have just said that coz'..' While Dagger was finding an excuse for Zidane in her mind, Blank kept on looking at her.  
  
'Zidane would kill me if he finds out that I'm looking at her.' He thought.  
  
"Here! Blank?" Dagger interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"We just passed my house."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Thanks. Bye now." Dagger said.  
  
"Kay' ummm .. Dagger are you still mad at Zidane. coz' maybe." Blank wanted to say something but nothing would come out.  
  
"Don't worry. I overacted I guess, I'll talk to him myself. Thank you Blank." She said.  
  
"Umm okay bye." He finally said.  
  
....................................  
  
'Maybe I should talk to Zidane now.' Dagger thought.  
  
Her car was being fixed so she walked. When she reached their house, she decided she wanted to listen to them .. un-noticed. 'Maybe like spying.' She said to herself.  
  
"Hey Zidane! Guess what." Blank said.  
  
"You and Dagger are togethere?" Zidane said with a hint of anger.  
  
"No!" Blank said back.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Dagger thinks she overacted and."  
  
"Well she did." Zidane said.  
  
"Zidane! What are you planning on doing?" Blank said. "Its not like you two are over!"  
  
"Well what if we are over?" Zidane cried.  
  
"But your not!" Blank said.  
  
"We almost are." Zidane said.  
  
Dagger gasped. She didn't wanna break up with Zidane.  
  
....................................  
  
I'll be back tommorow. 


	11. Never did have a chance with her

"No you're not!" Blank cried.  
  
Zidane didn't say a word.  
  
"If you don't want her... I-i-'ll take her!" Blank said.  
  
"G-g-go ahead!" Zidane tried to say.  
  
Dagger ran back to her house.  
  
"I didn't want them to fight... their best friends I-i-i shouldn't interfere!" Dagger said to herself.  
  
----------School--------  
  
"H-hey Dagger!"Blank said.  
  
Dagger ignored him.  
  
"Uh... what happened?" Blank asked himself.  
  
"Dagger are you okay?" Eiko asked her friend.  
  
"I'm fine Eiko." Dagger managed to make a fake smile.  
  
-----------Break-----------  
  
'She looks so much happier.' Zidane thought as he looked at Dagger and her friends.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Blank interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Zidane looked tired.  
  
"Hey dude, I'm sorry.. I-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey we don't need girls right?" Zidane tried to force a grin.  
  
"Yeah... but you love Dagger." Blank said.  
  
"Yeah I do... but she looks so much happier." ZIdane said.  
  
"Nah, shes just hiding it." Blank encouraged.  
  
"Should... I talk to her?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Do whatever you want." Blank said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Zidane walked over to Dagger.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two." Eiko said.  
  
Dagger's friends left. Leaving her alone with Zidane.  
  
"Dagger.... I'm so sorr--"  
  
Before Zidane could continue Dagger flung her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Zidane! I'm so sorry!" Dagger said between sobs.  
  
"Dagger..."  
  
"Zidane! I love you!" Dagger cried.  
  
"I-i- i love you too." Zidane said.  
  
Blank watched them.  
  
"Heh! I knew I never had a chance with her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well like it? Lol  
  
Please R/R!! Thanks!  
  
Love... aaah!  
  
lol 


	12. A pencil?

Hello!!! I'm so sorry!!!!! I updated just way to looooong!!!!!! Oh btw heres a short, short, short, short did I say short? Chappie.. I'll try to update every weekend. I'm having hard times on weekdays.. -.- Hrrm.. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Kuja and Ayi is dissecting (did I spell that ryt?) a frog today..  
  
"Ayi!!!" Kuja yelled.  
  
"Whaaaat?!" She replied innocently.  
  
"Did you just remo-what the hell?!" Kuja looked at the window and saw Zidane and Dagger kissing.  
  
"Omigosh!!! No!" Ayi cried.  
  
"What in.. what is that noise over there?!" The teacher cried.  
  
"Ooooooh!!!!! That sluuuuut!!!!" Ayi said angrily.  
  
"Miss Arashi. I don't like vulgar words in my class!!!" The teacher shouted.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She pouted.  
  
Kuja raised his hand.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"I left something may I go and get it?" Kuja said.  
  
"What for?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"To dissect the frog, sir."  
  
"But. you've got all the equipment."  
  
"Yes, but.I. need. a pencil?" Kuja said nervously.  
  
"A pencil?" His teacher eyed him suspiciously, "Alright. Heres your hall pass."  
  
"Thank you sir." Kuja said.  
  
Awhile later (like say a minute ^^;) Ayi raised her hand.  
  
"What is it Miss Arashi?"  
  
"Siiiiir!!!! I'm having my peri-"  
  
"Alright gooo!" The teacher didn't even wanna hear it.  
  
"Thank you!" She said happily. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- --  
  
Dagger hugged Zidane.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Zidane said.  
  
That's okay." Replied Dagger. "You didn't mean it. right?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Blank walked to his car.  
  
"Hey whos that?" He looked to his left to see two figures talking near Zidane and Dagger."  
  
"Gossipers." He muttered."Well here goes me."  
  
He walked to them.  
  
"No we do thi-"  
  
"Ayi? Kuja?" Blank looked surprised. Kuja stopped dead in his sentence and looked at Blank in horror.  
  
"Uh. Hi?" Ayi muttered.  
  
"Hrmm." Blank glared. 


	13. Eiko, I like that name

Ellow!! How everybody? Ok anyway heres another chappie. I agree with one of my reviewers I shouldn't just focus on Dagger and Zidane. Alwighty. Sorry ppl!  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Blank paused a second, "Don't you have science class?"  
  
"Uh . Yeah." Ayi said nervously.  
  
"How did you guys manage to get out?" Blank asked.  
  
"Uh .. " Kuja managed to get out, "A pencil?"  
  
"What?" Blank asked as if his ears decived him.  
  
"Um . science class is over!" Ayi exclaimed quickly.  
  
"Oh," Blank said, "But why hang out here?"  
  
Ayi gave a sigh. "We like it here."  
  
"To . Um ." Kuja said.  
  
"To what?" Blank asked.  
  
"To spy on Dagger and Zidane?!" Blank yelled.  
  
Which got Dagger and Zidanes's attention.  
  
Dagger looked behind Zidane's shoulder.  
  
"Oh no." Dagger muttered.  
  
............................ . . . . . . . . .  
  
Steiner looked outside his window.  
  
"Hey, How are you?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Rusty!"  
  
He turned around and yelled. "Zidane don't ever call me-oh its you."  
  
Beatrix looked hurt when he said "Oh its you." It sounded so cold.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Sorry." He said scratching his head.  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Thank goodness.' Steiner thought.  
  
"Well then!" Said Beatrix regaining her cheerfulness. "What do you wanna eat?"  
  
"Oh anything!" He said happily.  
  
"Okay!" Beatrix said. "I'll go prepare ... anything!"  
  
She neared the door and grabbed the knob. "Hey, umm ... see ya."  
  
"Yeah okay." Steiner replied.  
  
She opened the door and went outside. When Steiner was sure she was gone, he went back to staring outside.  
  
"Where is my mind going these days?" He asked himslef silently.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Eiko was shopping and ... thinking.  
  
"Hmph! I can't belive Dagger is with ... with ... Zidane!!!!" She said angrily.  
  
Someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"Did you mention Zidane?" A boy said.  
  
She looked behind her.  
  
'He is. so..'  
  
"Hello?" The boy waved his hand in front of her.  
  
"Oh sorry." She said. "Whats your name? No, um. what is it?"  
  
"Oh, how stupid of me! I'm Vivi!" He took out his hand to shake it with hers.  
  
"I'm. Eiko." She replied shyly.  
  
"Eiko, I like that name." He said nicely.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Freya looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Fratley.."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Where the hell is Blank?!" Cinna looked at his watch for the millionth time.  
  
"Hrm." Ruby looked mad and sad.  
  
Cinna glanced at her.  
  
Everybody knew (except Blank) that Ruby loved Blank.  
  
"Hey don't worry." Cinna said nicely.  
  
She looked at Cinna.  
  
"No, he won't." She said in a tearful voice.  
  
Cinna looked surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Cuz' hes fooling around with Dagger!!" She said her eyes wet. She broke to a run.  
  
"What?" Cinna looked so confused.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sorry this chappie was a bit angsty ne? The other chappie will be a bit funnier. ( Sorry. Other chapters will be a lot more funnier! ^________^ 


	14. Wheres Fratley?

I have such an awful wordpad... its the microsoft wordpad. Everytime I make .... turns out be one . like that!! Its mean!! :-p  
  
There wasn't suppose to be a chapter today but I used the office computer.... secretly....so It had to be fast, so I decided to just write a little thingy, k ppl?  
  
"Ruby, wait!!" Cinna called after her. "Blank was just helping them get back together!!"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"H-h-he was?"  
  
She walked closer.  
  
"Yeah... he was." He said.  
  
"I'm.... I'm so sorry." Ruby said. "I acted so stupid.."  
  
"Yeah, you did." Said a voice.  
  
Ruby turned.  
  
"Freya?"  
  
"Whatever. Wheres Fratley?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Why?" Cinna asked her.  
  
"I-i have to talk to him!" She cried, "Do you guys know or not?!"  
  
"No, we don't." Ruby said closing the "conversation".  
  
"Fine." She once again said coldly.  
  
She walked away.  
  
Sowee people!!! 


End file.
